Electronic messages such as email, SMS text messages and instant messages are commonly used for personal and business communications. Current approaches to electronic messaging suffer from a variety of shortcomings, including unreliable delivery, cumbersome addressing of messages, difficulty in determining when a message has been received and/or read, inaccessibility of encrypted messages after cryptographic keys have changed, difficulty managing addresses of correspondents in the presence of aliases or changes of address, limitations on the configurability of correspondence options, difficulty determining recipients of messages, and difficulty in managing spam-related messaging features such as whitelists and quarantine folders.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have improved techniques for electronic messaging.